Disdain
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Do I have to put a bell on you?" Penelope, Luke, and a mutual secret. (Got this idea off of tumblr and rolled with it.) T for language


**Author's Note: This obviously takes place in season 12, near the beginning, right when Alvez joins the team. These two belong together and you can't fuckin' convince me otherwise. So, enjoy, my little birdies! And review! I haven't written in a long while so, sorry if it's a little sloppy.**

* * *

Penelope saw red. Only red. Not the many vast and beautiful colors of red; just plain red.

She was going to kick his ass. Luke Alvez was in for a hardcore ass kicking. Yup. Penelope Garcia, ass-kicker, at your service. She flinched and faltered in her stride down the BAU hallway. She really needed to work on her threats.

She turned the corner and smacked the 'down' button on the elevator repeatedly, frustrated when it didn't come right away.

"In a hurry to get home?"

Penelope jumped out of her skin at the voice of Luke Alvez from behind her. "Geeze!" She exclaimed, a perfectly manicured hand held against her chest. "Do I need to put a bell around you?"

Luke raised his hands up and took a step back. "Sorry, sorry..."

His apologies seemed genuine, but his eyes held humor. She frowned at him and turned back to the elevator. "Apology _not_ accepted."

"Hey." He stepped up and their shoulders brushed together. He ignored the fact that Penelope turned her body away from him and made sure his eyes caught hers. "I'm sorry, Garcia. I was just curious as to why you were hitting that thing so hard?" He gestured to the elevator button.

"It's none of your business, _newbie_."

The elevator dinged and the agents stepped inside quietly. When the doors closed again and the elevator began to move, Penelope cracked. "I can't believe you!"

Luke whipped around to face her in shock. "What the hell did I do?"

"You _work_ here!"

Aghast, Luke just stared at her. "What?"

Penelope sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a small step closer to him and lowered her voice. "Do you not remember what happened one month ago?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "We _slept_ together, Alvez."

"Look," he said, a smile begging to break out onto his lips. "I'm not an idiot, all right?"

"I beg to differ," she muttered.

The elevator signaled that they arrived at the parking garage and they both stepped out.

"I remember last month," he admitted. "I think about it a lot, actually."

"Pig."

"Hey!" he defended, putting his hand on her arm to make her stop walking towards her car. "You didn't seem to think that a month ago."

"Yeah," she said, frustrated. "Well, a month ago, I didn't think I would have to see your stupid handsome face every day at my job!"

"You said I was handsome."

"And _stupid_!"

They both stood there, at a stand-off; Penelope with her hands on her hips and Luke with his arms crossed. "You had to see Agent Morgan every day and that didn't seem to bother you when you two were sleeping together."

Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at him, agape. "H-how..."

"I'm a profiler," he smirked. He took his keys out of his jacket pocket and beeped his SUV horn, the sound echoing through the garage. He headed in the direction it came from and waited to hear the loud clacking of heels following him.

"You're a profile in training!" she yelled at him from behind. Penelope caught up to him and smacked him on the arm, halting him to a stop. "Look," she began, fixing her colorful glasses on the bridge of her nose. "What Derek and I had was... it was weird. And special. _No one_ knows about it. We made sure to keep our cool during that time and when it ended we moved on, mutually. He has a wife and baby now and I have-"

"Your clarinet?"

She glared at him. "Fuck you, newb."

Luke let out a small chuckle as he saw Penelope take off for her car, but he caught her arm at the last second. "Penelope, wait a second." She sighed and looked at him begrudgingly. He could see the obvious contempt in her brown eyes, but he could also see something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'm sure."

"No, really, I am," he said sincerely. "I didn't know they were going to ask me to join the team. Besides, when we slept together, we didn't know who each other was. It was a one-night-stand. No questions asked." He stepped closer so she could feel his warm breath on her pink cheeks. "All I knew was that I was having a great time with a beautiful girl."

When he stepped back, Penelope had to take a deep breath. His closeness seriously made her lose her breath. "All right," she nodded her head and cleared her throat. "I accept your apology. But if you seriously say one word to my friends about me and you or Derek I will seriously fuck your life up so bad you won't know up from down, got it?"

Luke smirked and held out his hand. "Yes, ma'am."

Penelope slowly placed her hand in his and they shook on it. They each pulled away without word and Penelope walked in the direction of her car while Luke opened his SUV door. "Have a good night, Penelope."

Penelope waved her hand in the air as a response and shook her head. " _Fuckin' newbie_."

 ** _And if you're picking up on the misdirection_**  
 ** _Keep the status quo with an ear against the ground_**  
 ** _And if you let me stay I'll keep out of your way_**  
 ** _I'll be the empty canvas if you be the paint_**  
 ** _And if you let me stay I'll keep out of your way_**  
 ** _My space is yours to occupate_**


End file.
